


Red Darkness.

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Red Darkness. [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Dark Comedy, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Horror, M/M, Medieval Torture, Mpreg, Multi, Psychological Torture, Romance, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Slash, Torture, Vampires, Yaoi, fertile vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of Red Darkness. A vampire dom fertile story which I originally wrote under the name Dandygrrrl on Livejournal and Mibba. </p><p>Frank is a fertile vampire, a vampire that can get pregnant by a dominate vampire. He has grown up though in a human village thinking his human parents are his. When his father grows sick they are forced to move to the city so his father can get medical care. What happens though when he meets Gerard, a sadistic vampire who Frank can't keep his eyes off. </p><p>And what happens when Gerard who is about to delete Frank for braking the rule of looking a vampire in the eye finds out he's fertile, and that the fates have picked Frank to be Gerard's mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the city

Red Darkness

Frank had grown up in what was known as a free village, even though like all humans he knew the freedom was an illusion. The villages were more like shanty towns, no running water and his village had the luxury of electricity, which came from a single generator. The generator often broke down, but it was better then most free villages had. 

The villages though were ill begotten places. And with the lack of sanitation people often fell ill and died from things that could in the cities be easily cured. Of course though the cities had more things to fear. In the cities humans weren't free, even though if lucky you might get medical care, if your master or mistress thought you was worthy of course. Or you might just be put down with out a second thought. What good was a slave if they were no longer any use? 

Frank sighed as he looked out the window of the over packed train, his small body was crammed into the corner, he had to calm himself not to have a panic attack as he felt suffocated by the much larger males surrounding him. His father had gotten sick and the only way he could get the cure was to move them into the city. His father was a big bear of a man, who without doubt could work. The vampires of the city would find use for him without a doubt. 

Vampires had taken over a few hundred years ago, Frank didn't really know the history, in the villages education wasn't a luxury. What Frank did know is he dreading meeting a vampire. He felt sure he wouldn't last the week. He was scrawny, and wasn't suited to hard labour. He was smart but without an education that would amount to nothing, and if what everyone else said about him was true he was pale and weird looking. 

He know his mother or father didn't care what happened to him once they reached the city. They would probably sell to a cattle market once they reached the city. Frank cursed himself for not having the guts to run away when he had the chance, but then he was always a coward. He thought back to the village, the other teenagers would call him names like sissy boy, and the like. He felt sure even if he ran away he wouldn't have survived among even his own sort. 

They never treated him kindly, and really what could he offer anyone. He was to weak to do heavy labour, and he had zero education. He couldn't even sell his ass because he hadn't met anyone that didn't find something off putting about him. He often sat in front of the cracked mirror that hung in his bedroom back at the village staring at himself trying to pin point what people found so unappealing about him.

He was a dark haired boy with large hazel eyes, a small nose and cupid bow lips. There was something girlish about him, and his hazel eyes seemed to be too bright in his almost sickly pale face. Maybe that was what people didn't like. It wasn't uncommon to be pale and to thin in the villages. After all food was often in short supple, but then people's eyes were never as bright as his. His eyes didn't match his sickly complexion or scrawny body. 

He looked up as a voice came over the speaker system of the train, making everyone pay attention. 

“The train will soon be pulling into station 22B, remember the rules do not look any vampire in the eye unless asked to. Move to the checking point where you will be scanned for medical problems, unless you have a red card stating you have a master or mistress willing to pay for medical treatments. Any illness that can be transmitted to a vampire you will be deleted on the spot. Any illness that can't be transmitted you must go to a holding cell where it will decided if it's worth keeping you alive or you will be deleted. Any signs of rebellion you will be deleted. If the vampires checking you do not like you and you don't belong to anyone you will be deleted. You may die quick if you are lucky. You may become a blood cow, or a pain slave. Up to seventy percent of you will die before even entering the city. Have a nice day,” The voice gave the speech to every train that entered the city. Frank knew this, and he know the “Have a nice day,” was dripping with sarcastic dark humour. 

As he was herded off the train he followed his parents to the check point. He watched as humans were scanned and to his horror already two had been deleted, one for have an illness that could be passed on to vampires the other for trying to save him. The one with the illness was deleted quickly but not all together painlessly, the other was beaten to death. The most confusing part about it was Frank was more then a little excited seeing it happen. Seeing the large vampire beat the human, the way his muscles flexed, he never had this feeling before, he never found humans attractive, but as he watched the vampire he felt his his heart beat quicker. He was so handsome, he wondered what it would be like to have those vampire's hands running over his body. Touching him in places that he had only ever touched himself. 

He snapped out of it when the vampire looked him in the eye. It was to late to look away as Frank began to feel sick as the vampire sneered at him. He had broken the first wall don't look a vampire in the eyes.


	2. chapter two

Gerard sneered as he saw the human boy looking at him. He dropped the lifeless human at his feet before working over, but as he got closer to the boy something felt off. It didn't just feel off, something looked different about the boy. He didn't really look human. There were subtle differences. His eyes were the most striking thing. Bright hazel. They caught the light changing from soft brown to green. He had the most beautiful eyes Gerard had ever seen, and when did he Gerard Way ever find anything about a human beautiful. 

The boy was dirty, that was to be expected from a human that grew up in the villages, but Gerard could see that underneath the grime the boy would be almost snow white. And as the boy bit his lip Gerard saw his white teeth. When did humans from the villages have white teeth. 

“Scan him,” Gerard said pulling the boy out the cue and over to one of the vampires that were scanning the humans. 

“Gerard you know I should make him wait his turn, if you have a problem with this one just kill him. It's not like you haven't done that before,” The vampire sighed sounding bored and not even looking at Frank. 

“Ray look at him, I mean really look at him,” Gerard said pushing Frank forward, who by now was shaking with fear.

Ray look down at Frank pushing his curly hair out of his face. He lifted Frank's face, turning it to the side before back again. Frank was confused when Ray's touch turned gentle as he pushed his hair back from his face. Then Ray scanned him looking wide eyed at the results.

“Well Ray what does it say?” Gerard said with an impatient growl as Ray scanned Frank again.

“He's not human, he's a fertile vampire,” Ray said looking at Gerard.

“I'm a what...?” Frank whispered. He wasn't sure how to address these vampires, and he wasn't sure if they were playing some sort of joke on him. He was still shaking with fear, and the more he thought about it the more he was sure this was just some game, any moment these vampires would laugh at him and kill him. Probably torture him and then kill him. He began to feel light headed and he felt him self falling back.

“Woo,” Gerard gasped catching Frank before he hit the floor. He easily lifted Frank's petite frame.

“I guess it was lot for him to take in,” Ray said still looking at the scanner results. 

“Well what do we do with him. I mean we can't send a fertile off with humans. He's one of us, I don't know the protocol for something like this,” Gerard said still holding Frank. After all both himself and Ray were still young and they worked here to raise extra money for when they were at university in a few months. 

“We should go and get the supervisor,” Ray said giving his scanner to another vampire to take over. 

 

*

Synyster Gates sat in his office going over his paper work. Humans really were like cattle, or worst then in most cases. Human life was cheaper then the gum he just spat in the waste paper bin a few moments ago. 

He looked over the order forms. A large number of what was classed as grunts were wanted by a large club in the city. He smiled, he liked that club. They often put on cage fights, and the grunts were there to fight the most barbaric of vampire doms. The bets were never about who won, it was always about how long the grunt would last, because no grunt had ever left the ring alive after a fight. 

Some of the doms would make the fight last, they would take their sweet time torturing the grunts. But then there were doms who would totally rip a grunt to bits. 

He looked from his papers when he heard a knock at his door “Enter,”

“Mr Gates umm there's a situation,” Ray said wringing his hands as he looked at his supervisor.

“If any humans are causing problems just kill them. Don't really care who the human is, or if you're wondering is the situations warrants it or not. If the human belongs to someone already put them in a cell,” Synyster sighed. He was used to the vampires working here over summer coming to him with stupid problems. Ray though who had worked here two summers in the row didn't really come to him with stupid problems.

“That's just it Mr Gates, the problem isn't human...” Ray said.

“What do you mean isn't human?”

“Well I scanned one of the humans, and the scan says he's not human but a fertile vampire. I scanned him twice, and to be honest the boy doesn't look human at all. And then he fainted,” Ray said. 

Synyster look shocked. What would a fertile vampire be doing in a human village? A fertile shouldn't be among humans, and certainly not in a stinking village.

“Where is he now?” 

“Gerard took him in an empty office. When I left the boy had started to come round but he still looks really scared. I don't think he knows he's a fertile,” Ray said looking at the supervisor. 

“I'll be right down,” Synyster sighed. This would have to happen on his shift. The problem wasn't one that ever happened on this station, though it had happened before even though it was very rare. He knew he would have to call the council on this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Frank sat in the office looking at Gerard who sat across from him. If Gerard moved closer to him he couldn't help but move away from him. He didn't care if these vampires claimed he was a fertile, and even if he was he wasn't going to trust some dom vampire. He heard about how they treated fertiles, they got treated almost as bad off as the human servants and slaves. He know fertiles would get punished for misbehaving. 

Frank wouldn't admit to him self that he found the idea thrilling of being thrown over some strong doms lap and spanked, so he kept himself as far from Gerard as possible. He had been brought up to fear vampires and most of all doms, and despite how attractive he found Gerard he wasn't about to suddenly lose that fear. 

Here he was locked in a room with dom who less then half an hour ago he had seen beating a human to a bloody pulp. Normally a human in a room with such a dom would be long dead by now, or at least the torture would have been in full swing. He shook his head as images of Gerard performing more erotic tortures on him popped unbidden into his head. He couldn't think like that about Gerard, Gerard's a vampire, but then he thought he might be too. He was thinking is it normal for fertiles to think like this, and if so maybe they wasn't like slaves after. Or at least not unwilling slaves.

“Relax I'm not going to hurt you,” Gerard sighed looking at the fertile who he now learnt his name was Frank. Frank hadn't said a word to him since they entered the office. In fact Frank had pushed himself so far up against the wall he looked like he wanted to escape through it. 

Gerard wasn't used to this sort of behaviour from a fertile. He was used to them flirting around him, to the point of fawning, and at this moment he wasn't sure what to do. He could understand where Frank was coming from. Less then an hour ago the boy thought he was human scum, he also saw Gerard kill two humans. He probably thought Gerard was going to kill him too for looking at him, which Gerard was probably going to do until he got a proper look at Frank. 

Gerard knew even before Frank got scanned that he wasn't human. He couldn't be with eyes like that, eyes that Gerard found enchanting, and Gerard never found anything about humans pretty or beautiful. He hated humans and he never met one that he didn't want to destroy. The human servants on his clans estate feared him even more then his father, and Gerard was proud of that. He took delight in bullying them and beating them, and often his father let him delete them if they displeased him. 

Frank though was a fertile, and underneath the grime Gerard could see he was very beautiful. Frank's hair was shorter then most fertiles, but it didn't take anything away from his delicate features. He wanted to talk to Frank, to be friends with him, but he lacked the sensitivity to put the boy at ease.

As scary as Gerard was he wasn't used to fertiles being scared of him. The fertiles of his clan was used to his blunt ways, and only this morning Patrick throw a book at his head because he was teasing him. What he needed right now was a fertile to talk to Frank. Maybe Frank wouldn't be that scared of a fertile. Then again it might not help. Humans were also brought up to fear fertiles. 

It was true fertiles didn't really fight back, unless of course you counted Patrick's passion for throwing books at doms, but hurt a fertile there was always a dom willing to kill a human for them. 

“Why do you keep looking at me?” A small voice brought Gerard out of his musing. He looked at Frank surprised that Frank dared ask him a question. 

“Because I think you pretty, even if you do need a good bath,” Gerard smiled trying to hide his fangs so not to scare Frank more. 

“Oh... am I really that dirty?” Frank whispered.

“For a human no, but for a vampire yes. I'm sure though I can get a bath arranged for you, and maybe clean cloths,” Gerard said. He never seen a fertile in such filthy rags. 

“Why would you get me new cloths?” Frank whispered, he really wasn't used to such kindness, especially from a stranger. 

“Because a fertile shouldn't be dressed in rags,” Gerard smiled having a feeling that Frank would start to open up to him. Maybe he could talk his father in letting Frank work on the estate. As a rule the clan only hired fertiles to work inside the estate, apart from the doms that had human sex slaves. Maybe Frank could help in the kitchens or something, and as stern as his father was surly he wouldn't see a fertile out on the street. Gerard looked at Frank, even though they had only exchanged a few words he was really developing a soft spot for the fertile.


	4. The Ripper

Chapter Four

The Ripper

The most popular Vampire club in the city is known as Red Darkness. People could be cuing half way round the block to get in. It had five levels. The first level was known as The Pit, this was where humans and toys were aloud. The other three levels were pretty much vampires only, apart from the human and turned slaves of the vampires and they must be kept on a leash at all times.

The fifth level though was the V.I.P level, and only the most wealthy of vampires were aloud onto that level. Humans were chained to the wall to be used, tortured or indeed drank from as the V.I.P vampires saw fit. Most didn't last the night if they ended up on what was commonly known as The Gore Wall. The Gore Wall was set apart from the flocked paper walls of the rest of the V.I.P area. It was wooden and blood stains. It wasn't uncommon to see the vital organs of some hapless victim on the concrete floor surrounding the infamous Gore Wall.

Bob Bryar know this, and it also wasn't uncommon for him to beat some grunt to death that had been chained up there. He was commonly known as The Ripper, and he was one of the best cage fighters in the city and he was only a year out of school. He smiled as he looked over at the wall. A couple of grunts were crying. Looking around as if they were hoping someone would show them mercy. Bob know they were little chance of that. Certainly a dom wouldn't show some scummy grunt any mercy. He looked at each grunt in turn two women and three men were hanging there at the moment, not that a gender of a human mattered to Bob, to him he always just called a human an it. 

He really needed to work out and using some human as a punch bag made his work out session a lot more fun. He loved the noises they made as he punched them in the belly. He would often start off lightly at first, light punches, light enough that he even know some fertiles would get off on being punched like that. Then he would slowly get harder and harder until he was punching the human full force and it often led to there stomach rupturing. He had no problem doing that to either gender of human. After all humans to him were just things. 

He looked at the man hanging in the middle. He was quite large, and something about him reminded him of a human bully that him and a group of doms found bullying a fertile. Of course they took care of that human scum. They beat it to a bloody pulp and it died before it could even be arrested, the only thing Bob regretted about that is that it didn't meet the painful demise at the hands of one the great torture machines the police had at that disposal. 

One good thing did come out of it though the fertile that was being bullied is now Bob's mate. Bob felt privileged to have Ryan Ross as his mate. As soon as he saw the fertile he found him as sexy as hell. He was pretty, but then all fertiles were pretty, but to him Ryan was the most beautiful fertile he had ever seen. Those large honey brown eyes were almost the same colour as Ryan's soft hair, and he was so pale and looked as delicate as a flower.

“Picked one yet, you been in such a violent mood all day Bobby,” Ryan smiled wrapping his arms around Bob's waist. He was used to Bob's violent moods, he knew that Bob would never really take it out on him, apart from the rough sex they often had, and really what fertile would complain about that. Doms after all were meant to be violent and sadistic, and it would be classed as kinky among vampires if a couple enjoyed gentle sex, Ryan thought the idea of feather light touches and a dom treating him gently in the bed room a little weird and more then a turn off.

“Maybe, or maybe I will just take it out on your ass bitch,” Bob smirked turning around in Ryan's arms and looking down at the grinning fertile. 

“I really wouldn't complain Ripper, but I really want to see you beat some human first, you know how much that turns me on,” Ryan said then moaned as Bob pulled his head back by his hair before nipping at his throat. 

“For you my pretty little bitch, I will beat a human until you can't even tell what they are any more,” Bob whispered kissing the red marks his bites had left on Ryan's throat. 

“I love how sadistic you are, your skills at beating humans really convinced my daddy that you'll make a good mate,” Ryan giggled running his hands over Bob's well muscled arms. 

“Well I learnt a lot of my skills from watching your father in the ring. He's a very skilled cage fighter, hopefully I will be as good as him one day, and be featured in magazines like him,” Bob said still roughly pulling at Ryan's hair. 

“I'm sure with your good looks you will be featured with in no time,” Ryan said then let out a gasp as Bob gave his hair another hard tug, “Bobby stop with the hair pulling,”

“Maybe I should drag you into a private booth by your hair,” Bob said not letting up on pulling Ryan's hair. After all like most fertiles Ryan had a safe word, if he used that Bob would stop straight the way, but stop or no wouldn't stop Bob. 

“Ripper are you trying to make me horny,” Ryan giggled as he let his head be pulled by his hair again.

“Always,” Bob growled before giving Ryan's exposed throat a rough bit drawing blood then drinking from the willing fertile.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay in the original Gabe was with Mikey, but now he's with William Beckett and the character I gave William does differ greatly from the original, but trust me it will make more sense later on. This chapter is also a little bit dub-con between Gabe and William but William does say yes in the end.

Chapter Five.

As a rule fertiles are masochistic but some were more so then others. William Beckett was one of those fertiles, he got off on pain that would be classed as mild torture. So it made perfect sense that he started dating the Advanced Torture teacher of the local high school Gabe Saporta. William him self worked at the high school as a Home Economics teacher. Of course William was at first intrigued by Gabe. Who wouldn't be, he taught Advanced Torture which of course meant he must be highly sadistic, and he carried an air of complete confidence. 

At first they were friends, and one day William sat listening to a graphic description of what Gabe did to one of his human victims. He had never heard of something so cruel, add to that the humiliations that Gabe added to the demise of his human grunts, William to say the least was hooked. William though was shy about making the first move, and after a week of Gabe catching the quick glances William kept giving him, Gabe made the first unsubtle move.

“Did you jerk off that night when I told you what I did to that human victim” Gabe had asked. Smirking in a cocky way that made Williams eyes go wide at the sudden brash questions.

“I...” Was all William could say as Gabe at first gently put a hand around his throat so William could pull away if he wanted to. 

“Or maybe you fucked yourself on a dildo,” Gabe whispered tightening his hand around William's throat so William caught his breath, his eyes fluttering shut as Gabe pushed him back against the wall. 

“I got to say William I'm shocked that you haven't got some dom to do that for you. I mean look at you. You're so pretty, no not just pretty you're beautiful, and you're so submissive,” Gabe mused tightening his grip tighter with each complement he paid William.

“Oh my sweet William I always jerk off thinking about you. You've been such a naughty little tease just lately, wearing these tight little crop top and low slung jeans, driving all those dom teachers to distraction, and not to mention the students. But it's only me you keep looking at, I want you William, and I always take what I want,” Gabe said making William eyes role back as he tightened his grip enough to make William pass out. 

When William had come round he was back at Gabe's apartment. His wrists tied to the head bored as he lay now naked on Gabe's king sized bed. 

“Gabe what are you doing?” William had asked looking at Gabe who was laying out a whole host of cruel looking sex toys on a table next the bed. 

“William I'm going to give you a choice, I can uncuff you and I will never touch you again. Or you can stay, but if you stay we will play this my way understand, only after tonight you will get a safe word but tonight I will do what I want to you. I won't cause you any permanent harm I'm to skilled for you to have to worry about that, I will hurt you though. Rest assured if you agree to stay, your agreeing to stay at the mercy of a sadist,” Gabe said.

William gulped at the way Gabe was looking at him, he know Gabe would be a sadistic lover and that what had made William fantasise about him. It's what made William seek out his company in the first place so they really wasn't any question what William's answer would be.

“I want to stay,” William whispered looking at Gabe.  
“I know you would say, I'm going to make you moan, scream and beg for mercy tonight. You might cry even and then I'm going to make you come so hard,”

That night William had done all those things. Gabe had done things to him that took him to new heights of pain and pleasure. Gabe had used spiked dildos, branding irons, clamps, whips and even an electric cattle prod on him, not to mention the slaps and punches he had took. He had been thrown into different positions like a rag doll so Gabe could torment every part of his body, and at the end Gabe had fucked him roughly and gave him the best orgasm he ever had, and as he lay wrapped in Gabe's arms as he came down and Gabe kept telling him how perfect and beautiful he was he had no doubt he was in love. 

*

They had now been together for two years, and William even wore a slave collar daily for Gabe. It wasn't like the heavy iron collars the human slaves wore, no this was made out of the softest leather. They both still worked at the school, and Gabe often led William about by attaching a lead to the leather collar. 

Among vampires this wasn't an uncommon sight but it did mark William out as a total submissive. He had become what vampires called an Anton Nor, a pleasure slave. This wasn't the same though as being a human sex slave or a toy. Those had no rights under vampiric laws, you could starve them and even murder them. An Anton Nor's Master or Mistress had laws they had to follow. They couldn't pass an Anton Nor on to another, they had to make sure the Anton Nor got three proper meals a day and at least eight hours sleep a night. The Anton Nor had to have a proper bed to sleep on, even those that were kept in cages at night the cage had to be comfy and if a dom was going to do that, they had to be a way a fertile could signal the dom in case they got sick or distressed in any way. Braking any of these laws would be seen as abuse, and a dom could face prison for it, and no dom would look kindly on a dom that abused a fertile. 

Gabe though was a perfect Master. He listened to William concerns on anything, and when they weren't having sex they would sit talking about nothing and everything, and Gabe always made sure William got the proper after care after a session. Gabe may be a sadist but he was never overly cruel to William, and he would never humiliate William in public, and he was always protective of him. 

No when Gabe wanted the really sadistic sex he had a toy for that. The toys name was Doll, and Gabe had won her one night in a poker game. William wasn't jealous of her, it was a common thing and as masochistic as he was he would never want to be treated like Doll. Gabe was beyond cruel to her. He had starved her and then when Doll had begged for food, Gabe had made her eat gone off food that William was about to throw out. Doll had been sick for days, and still Gabe had beaten her for daring to ask her Master for anything, and then for not getting her jobs done. 

William even after a year and a half of moving into Gabe's apartment hadn't ever really spoke to her. No one did apart from to throw insults at her. That was the life of a true slave. It wasn't some sort of twenty four seven role play which is really what Gabe and William indulged in. 

“William I've been asked to ask a favour of you,” Gabe said walking into the apartment and giving William a kiss.

“What is it?” William asked looking up from the leather sofa. 

“The Way's have a young fertile stopping with them, he's been brought up as a human and is really scared of doms. The Way's were wondering if you could take him under your wing when he starts school. You're so good at that sort of thing,” Gabe smiled knowing that when William got pregnant he would make an excellent mother.

“Of course I will, that poor boy, what's his name?”

“His name is Frank,”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a bit sort. Also if anyone want to follow/add me on facebook this is me https://www.facebook.com/fiona.m.marsh
> 
> And my twitter  
> https://twitter.com/FifiMarsh

Chapter Six.

To say Frank was terrified of being enrolled at Saint D'Sades private school was an understatement. He was only just getting used to being around vampires and it had took him a few days to stop fearing this was some big joke and the vampires weren't going to kill him. It surprised him though how quickly he grew to trust Gerard. 

He would sit with him watching films after Frank had done his duties, which Frank found easy after having to carry heavy buckets of water in the village sometimes on little sleep and no food. Mopping the kitchen floor and washing dishes was nothing. He couldn't believe at first that Mr. Way or Alex as he preferred his vampiric staff to call him, that they was a whole pantry of food just for the vampire staff to help them selves to, and they could take brakes when ever they wanted. Especially the fertiles. 

Also Alex had brought Frank a whole new wardrobe of expensive clothes, or at least clothes that Frank would deem expensive. Then he was given his own private room in the east wing of the estate, a room bigger then his old house, and he it took him two days to get over the running water in his rooms private bathroom. He spent a whole hour flushing the toilet, then there was the large bath tub with as much hot water as he wanted. So different to the village where if he wanted to wash he had to make do with the river that ran through it, and he often came out dirtier then when he want in.

Now though he could lay in a hot bubble bath for as long as he wanted. He never looked cleaner, and he was shocked to find that doms found him very attractive. They would stop to look at him, at first this made him nervous, but he quickly learnt that they didn't want to cause him harm. He stopped getting the butterflies in his stomach when they looked at him, even though he still got the butterflies when Gerard looked at him, but it wasn't the same. The butterflies weren't caused by fear or nerves, these were because Gerard was so good looking. With all the fertiles flinging themselves at him Frank felt sure Gerard wouldn't want him. Gerard was just spending so much time around him because he was being a concerned dom, Frank quickly learned that doms quickly become concerned if they thought a fertile was upset or hurt. Frank had heard how it was in a doms nature to take care of a fertile and it really did seem to be programmed into them to be protective towards fertiles.

As he quickly came to understand it was programmed into fertiles to look for sadism in a mate. At first Frank felt guilty that he wasn't to bothered about what would become of the humans who had claimed to be his parents for all those years. He knew they didn't really like him, and Frank had never really bonded with them, like he never got close to any the humans in the village. Now he understood why. Vampires were never meant to feel anything but disdain for humans. They were food primarily, but of course with a doms sadistic and violent nature humans became punch bags and slaves. Why should vampires do tedious tasks while humans could do them. 

He always felt he was beneath his humans peers back in the village. It was like he was brain washed by them to think he was worthless. Now though the head of the Way estate has started to reprogram him that he was above humans. Or maybe it was just taking him back to his default program, which ever it was Frank was slowly getting used to being a vampire, and he didn't even find it gross that many vampires didn't only drink a humans blood they would also eat their flesh. 

No though he had to go to school, he bit his lip thinking about it. Gerard had told him he would be with him as much as he could be through the day, and Alex had, had a word with a fertile teacher to keep an eye on Frank.


	7. Saint D'Sades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete uses the word Stockholm as away to seduce fertiles. This is a pretty dark way to seduce a fertile and means kidnapping them so they fall in love with you, pretty much like Gabe did William. But hey vampires are pretty dark creatures and it may seem messed up to us humans but it's pretty normal to vampires. Well the vampires in the AU.

Saint D'Sades.

Saint D'Sades was an imposing Victorian building that stood in own lush grounds, it's also on of the most exclusive private vampire schools not only in the city but in the country. Vampires could bored in the luxury student accommodation, which Frankie was grateful he didn't have to do. He was just getting used to living on the Way's estate 

Frank bit his lip as Gerard drove up the large drive way to the car park. He was nervous, he could see vampires hanging around, it all look very respectful until he spotted a group of doms had a human tied up and was taking it in turns to hit it whith baseball bats, one of them cheered as he hit the human in the stomach so hard it's guts spilled out. It looked to all the world like a human piñata. 

“Gerard I'm kind of scared,” Frank whispered. He knew Alex and the other vampires had sheltered him from what happened to humans in the darker side of vampire society, but that side was pitch black and Frank really needed to get used to it.

“It's okay Frankie, no one will hurt you. You're a fertile and even if they try they will have me to deal with,” Gerard smiled looking at Frank. Now Frank had been scrubbed up and dressed in better clothes everyone could see how hot Frank was. It made Gerard jealous when he saw doms looking at Frank, and Frank was getting a lot of looks. 

“But what if people don't like me, no one has ever liked me before.” Frank said still not making a move to get out the car. It really didn't help that the first thing he saw was a group of doms killing a human, or that one was running over to the car now. Frank found him self sinking further into his seat hoping the dom would run by. Really the only dom he felt completely at ease around was Gerard.

Which seemed odd to Frank. After all he had learned from Gerard's younger brother Mikey that Gerard is also known as The Psycho Goth, he has the top scores in the country in Advanced Torture and he collected and used medieval torture equipment. Yet Frank felt safe around him. He knew Gerard's a sadistic psychopath but for some reason that just made Gerard more appealing in his eyes. 

“Hey Gee man, thought you would here early to help spill that grunts guts,” The vampire said as Gerard opened his window.

“Sorry Pete, it's Frank's first day and I said I would bring him to school,” Gerard said causing Pete to look at the fertile passenger. Frank noted that Pete's eyes went wide when he looked at him which made him more nervous. Frank still didn't understand that everything about him had the same effect on doms as cheer leader in a push up bra would have on a jock, and Pete always has a thing for pretty petite fertiles. So Frank in his eyes was perfect, in fact Frank's perfect in a lot of doms eyes. 

“Hello Frank it's a pleasure to meet you, and if you need any help with anything just ask for me. Everyone knows me, just ask for Pete Wentz,” Pete smiled showing his fangs. 

“Thank you...” Frank whispered.

“You're most welcome,” Pete smiled. Making Gerard's eyes start to change colour. Something that Frank still hasn't gotten used to. When angry or as Mikey told him when a dom was turned on their eyes changed to black, even the whites turned black. 

“Excuse me Frankie I just went a word with Pete,” Gerard almost growled getting out the car.  
“What?” Pete asked as they walked a small distance away from the car. 

“Pete make a move on Frankie and I will cut your dick off,” Gerard growled looking at Pete.

“Why, he's gorgeous?” Pete said frowning at Gerard. 

“Because he's mine, he doesn't know it yet but he will be, and you can tell everyone else not to make a move on him,” Gerard said looking back at the car. Pete put his hands up backing away slightly from Gerard. A possessive, angry Gerard wasn't someone he wanted to get on the bad side of. Fights have broken out over fertiles before, but no one would take on Gerard, he was one of the most bad ass doms in the school. 

“Hey sure man, and don't kill anyone for looking at him okay. If you get mad just take it out on a human grunt, I'm sure Gabe has plenty,” Pete said relaxing when Gerard's eyes turned back to normal.

“Good so we understand each other,” Gerard smiled patting Pete's back, making Pete let out his breath which he hadn't even realised he was holding.

“Sure a fertile like that deserves a dom like you Gerard,” Pete smiled again. 

“Pete you deserve a good fertile, just not Frankie because he's mine, or he will be,” Gerard smiled. 

“I'm surprised you haven't made a move on him yet. I mean you could Stockholm him like Gabe did to William,” Pete said. 

“Frankie's still not used to being around doms, and I don't think kidnapping him would work the same way it worked on William. I mean a fertile has to be without doubt Anton Nor materiel for that to work, and according to form William was in love with Gabe before Gabe kidnapped him,” Gerard said looking back at the car. “To tell you the truth Pete I have no idea how to woo Frank, which I know, it's weird for me, but you know with the whole still being scared of doms thing my normal way of seducing fertiles would probably scare him,” Gerard sighed. 

“I don't know what to tell you, people normally come to you for advice and wooing fertiles,” Pete shrugged.

“Yeah and the one fertile I really like would run a mile if I used my normal methods,”


	8. Chapter eight

William sat in the large bath tub as he let Gabe wash his hair with some expensive shampoo. William purred softly as Gabe massaged his scalp, before using a jug of water to wash the suds from William's hair. William smiled as he leaned back against his dom. This was something they did often, it was a tender moment which Gabe did to remind William that Anton Nors were nothing like human sex slaves. 

After Gabe had washed him, William smiled as he was wrapping in a large fluffy towel, before giggling as he was lifted bridal style and carried into there large bedroom and placed on the bed. He closed his eyes as Gabe started to dry him, there was nothing sexual about any of this, it was more about Gabe just taking care of his fertile. 

“Gabe what happened to Doll?” William asked tiredly as Gabe turned him over so he could massagea his back. Getting comfy as Gabe rubbed healing oil into the welts he still had from Gabe whipping him the night before.

“Oh her, I kicked her out the car out side the city limits and told her to make it back here in a certain time else I'm going to beat the crap out of her,” Gabe grinned rubbing more oil into William's back. 

“How long did you give her?” William asked not really bothered. She was Gabe's toy after all, he could do what he wanted to her.

“An hour,” Gabe laughed, moving slightly so William could turn over to look at him. 

“But that's over forty miles Gabe, and she's on foot,” William laughed slightly. As maschochistic as he was, he always found a dom being cruel to a toy very funny, and more then a little bit of a turn on.

“Yeah and she's still not back, been gone half of the day,” Gabe smirked pushing William's still damp hair out of his face. “Now don't you worry your pretty little head about Doll, why don't you get dressed in your pyjamas then come down stairs,” Gabe said kissing William.

“Why in my pyjamas Gabe?” William asked.

“Because pet some doms are out getting Doll, and I'm not having you in one of those sexy night dresses when they get here. That sight is for me only,” Gabe smiled kissing William again.

*

Doll screamed as a group of doms grabbed her, she was still no where near home, and the only reason she didn't run was because Gabe had a tracker inplanted in her. He could find her where ever she was. 

“Is this Gabe's cumbucket,” One of the doms laughed roughly pulling her head back by her hair and spitting in her face. The group of doms were all students of Gabes, and this was a sort of reward for them for getting extra credit. Once they got Doll they could have a little fun with her. Which meant Doll was about to get the crap beat out of her. 

*

William sat on the sofa in black silk pyjamas as Gabe sat behind him feeding him strewberries dipped in chocolate, now and again Gabe would nip at the side his throat. 

Gabe picked up his phone as it beeped before going to look out the window starting to laugh.The teenage doms had Doll tied to the front of there van like some sort of hood ornament. He body was bruised and beaten, and it was obvious that grit from the road had been hitting her. 

He smiled as he walked out to inspect the teenagers work they had done with Doll, her head was hanging in humilation, and one of her legs looked mangled where it had been crudly strapped to the van.

“You really did a number on her, I'm impressed,” Gabe smiled patting Ray, one of the doms on the back.

“Yeah, but I have to admit her leg got mangled because she fell off when we was moving, went right under the wheels of the van,” Ray said laughing and kicking Dolls shattered leg. 

“That had to hurt, why don't you lads come inside for some beers,” Gabe grinned, Ray agreed but the other two doms declianed saying they had to get the van back.

Once inside Ray whispered to Gabe that the two doms were probably having sex with other. This wasn't unheard of, and to vampires was classed as being homosexual. 

“How does that even work?,” William ask looking up from the stewberries he was eating. “Well I know how it would work, but who decides which ones the dom or not?”

“I guess they fight it out between them or something,” Gabe smiled then looked at Ray. “Ray you've met my wive William,”

Ray smiled at William “Of course he's good friends with my mother and taught my fertile brother,”

“Good to see you again Ray,” William smiled then giggled as Gabe sat down and pulled him onto his lap. 

(Yep that is Ray Toro, and most doms would call their fertile mates their wifes, I hope this chapter showed the contrast a bit of how a human sex slave is treated and how a Anton Nor gets treated, also feel free to follow me on Twitter https://twitter.com/Saintvaleyard )


	9. chapter nine

Frank found it hard to believe that William was a teacher. He looked young, not really much older then himself, if any older at all, but Frank was still getting used to the whole vampire's stopped ageing deal. He knew though that vampires could stop ageing anywhere between eighteen and thirty. William looked like he stopped ageing pretty early, and what Frank had seen of his mate Gabe had stopped the ageing process later then William. Not that Gabe looked old, just unlike William he didn't look like a student. 

“How's your first day going?” William smiled, his voice soft and gentle. 

“Fine, still a little scared of the doms though, apart from Gerard,” Frank said finding it hard not to smiled when he thought of Gerard causing William gave him a knowing look.

“I can understand, must be quite a culture shock,” William nodded, not mentioning that Frank had just admitted to not being scared of a dom that thought nothing of torturing humans that got on the wrong side of him. 

“Was you ever scared of doms?” Frank whispered, getting a slight giggle from William. It wasn't at all mocking, rather it was like William was having a private joke with himself.

“Not at all Frank. I kind of like it when their scary, there's a saying amongst us vampires that the more sadistic a dom the better a dom is as a mate. I kind of buy into that,” William smiled his slim hand touch the leather collar he's wearing.

“William?” Frank whispered still not used to calling teachers or indeed vampires by their first names, but that how it seemed to work when you was a fellow vampire.

“Yeah,” William said lowing his hand.

“Why do you wear a collar?” 

“Well I'm what is known as an Anton Nor, it means I'm a pleasure slave to my mate,” William smiled. Frank looked wide eyed at this. As a human he had heard horror stories that doms treated fertiles like slaves, but he had saw little evidence of this on The Way Estate, now William was making it sound like it might be true.

“Frank don't look scared, I wanted this live style and I can stop it when ever I want. Most fertiles to some degree like pain, I just happen to like it more then most,” William smiled. Frank had to admit that William certainly didn't act like he was being abused. Sure he came across as shy, but it seemed to be a natural state. He wasn't scared to talk and without that bit of information Frank wouldn't have thought he was abused or bullied by his mate. 

“You really like pain?” Frank said, thinking some of his darker thoughts that he kept hidden wasn't so weird after all. 

“Yes, but only from Gabe of course. For an Anton Nor I'm really not that extreme, of course that a fertile hasn't got to be an Anton Nor, or even be submissive at all, but most of us like being submissive, but that's up to the couple to work out,” William smiled.

“What do you mean extreme?” Frank said frowning slightly.

“Some fertiles take it to the extreme, they like the name calling, the humiliation. They want to be totally degraded all the time. They want to be treated like a human sex slave- that isn't a main stream Anton Nor and I think it's a dangerous state of mind to be in. I mean when I call a time out or just everyday Gabe acts like my care giver you know. We talk, we watch movies, we cuddle in bed, we hold hands when we're are grocery shopping. Gabe will lead we around on a lead but only because I like it. Doms that want an extreme Anton Nor shouldn't be trusted. I mean I love pain, I really can't get off with out it if I'm being honest. I also like being bossed around by Gabe, but I also need cuddles afterwards, not left on the floor feeling used you know,” William sighed. Not many doms would actually treat a fertile anything like a human slave but they were a few out there, and William was pretty sure Extreme Anton Nors were illegal anyway. 

“So- it's normal that I think about a dom spanking me,” Frank whispered.

“Perfectly normal,” William nodded wondering how the conversation turned into a sex education one, but then he didn't mind telling Frank that his sexual thoughts and feelings were perfectly normal. He could imagine if he was brought up by humans he would be pretty disturbed by most of his sexual fantasies. He just had to make sure to keep Frank away from bad doms if he want down the route of being an Anton Nor. 

*

Frank smiled as he got in Gerard's car, actually William had cleared up a lot of what he was worried about. Frank had always had what he thought was strange thoughts, and he did always like pain. 

“Hey,” Gerard smiled, “Did you enjoy talking with William?”

“Yeah, he cleared up a lot of stuff that was worrying me you know. Not that you haven't been great, but I don't know, I feel like William is a lot like me.” Frank said biting his lip thinking about how William made being an Anton Nor sound. It actually sounded nice if you made sure you had a good dom as your master. Frank looked over at Gerard and he felt sure Gerard would make the perfect Master, but Frank felt sure that Gerard wouldn't want him. 

“Don't worry, William is good with dealing with sensitive issues. You don't need a gruff dom like me to be your agony aunt, you need a soft spoken fertile like William for that,” Gerard smiled as they drove home. 

“William told me he's an Anton Nor, he made it seem so nice you know-” Frank whispered looking down. 

“Yeah-” Gerard said looking over at Frank slightly thinking can this fertile get any more perfect.

Frank looked at Gerard and nodded feeling him self blush at the way Gerard was looking at him. He couldn't help but think how much he wanted Gerard as his Master.


	10. 10

Frank still found it strange that he could walk freely through the city. He wasn't stopped to show his papers. It had only been two months since he came to the city on an over crowded train, now he was part of the ruling community. 

He watched as a dominator beat a human to a bloody pulp on the side walk, as vampires ignored what was happening, well they mostly ignored it, some stood watching and laughing. Frank bit his lip, he know one day Gerard would be a dominator and he thought about what he would look like in the leather uniform. Frank found the uniform sexy, but he knew a lot of fertiles did, he still felt slightly guilty over the fact that he didn't feel sorry for the humans that he had seen die at the hands of vampire doms. 

“Sexy isn't it,” Patrick giggled next to him. Patrick lived on the grounds of the Way estate and was a few years younger then Frank. His mother worked as a house maid to the Ways and his dad was a slave trader. 

“I guess,” Frank said. 

“One day I'm going to marry a dominator, a famous one, like one of the best,” Patrick nodded. 

“I thought you liked Pete?” Frank smiled. 

“Yeah and Pete is in training to be a dominator,” Patrick smiled.

“I didn't know that, but Pete doesn't seem to talk to me a lot. I don't think he likes me to much, but then I'm used to people not liking me,” Frank sighed. He wasn't sure what he did to Pete, but the dom did seem to avoid him.

“He likes you, but Gerard warned him about getting close to you. Gerard had warned a lot of doms not to be over friendly with you,” Patrick smirked.

“What... why would he do that?” Frank said looking at small strawberry blond fertile.

“Well Gerard likes you as does a lot of doms. Honestly Frankie you're the sort of fertile that doms go crazy over. Anyway Gerard gets jealous when doms talk to you,” Patrick laughed. He still found it strange that Frank didn't know how attractive he was. 

“Gerard likes me, you mean like he likes me not just as a friend,” Frank said biting his lip. He knew Gerard spent a lot of time with him, but he thought that was just Gerard being a good dom. Gerard could have anyone.

“Yes, but he doesn't know how to make a move on you. I mean Gerard normally kind of bullies a fertile to let them know he wants them. Well not bullying as such, but you know that kind of flirting. With you though, he doesn't want to scare you,” Patrick said looking at Frank.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but do you like Gerard?” Patrick asked.

“Yes, he's so handsome, and I guess I like sadistic doms. It still seems a little weird in my mind but William said it was normal. Patrick why are you telling me this anyway?”

“Because silly someone has to say something, you two belong together. I think you are going to have to seduce Gerard,” Patrick laughed.

“Seduce him how?”

“Well that's the easy part. He already likes you, all you got to do is make it clear you like him back,”

**

Frank looked at himself in the mirror. He had brought what could only be described as a stripper outfit. His skin looked even more pale against the scarlet dress that barely covered his thighs. He really hoped what Patrick had told him was true because if not he was about to make a fool of himself.

He quickly sent Gerard a text to come to his room, before sitting on the bed. It wasn't long before he heard Gerard knock at his door.

“The doors open,” Frank called out before reclining on the bed in what he hoped was a sexy pose. 

“Frankie?” Gerard said as he stood there mouth open as he looked down at Frank. 

“Gerard please say you like me, because I really like you,” Frank said biting his lip. 

“Frankie I like you a lot, fuck look at you, so fucking sexy,” Gerard said his hazel eyes turning black as he looked up and down Frank's body. 

“Well why don't you show me,” Frank said looking down submissively.

“Gladly,” Gerard smirked before getting on the bed and kissing Frank passionately.


	11. 11

Gabe smiled as he watched his lover William kneel in the centre of his bed room floor. He liked the way the fertile was looking at the floor, his long hair hiding his face from the advance torture teacher. Gabe walked around him, before running his horse crop along the kneeling fertiles shoulder blades.

Gabe had every intention to use the crop on his lover, it wouldn’t be like when he used the crop on a human slave. He didn‘ t really want to hurt William, but he did want to remind William who the boss was, after all William had been getting rather sassy just lately.

“Put you hands out in front of you,” Gabe demanded. He smiled as William did it instantly.

“Good girl,” Gabe grinned, he often called William a girl when they wore playing there little games. Well the name was fitting saying what he had William dressed in. You couldn’t get any more girly then the pink lace dress William was wearing, add to that the glittery ballet pumps and the tiara, well William was Gabe’s little princess.

Gabe knelt down in front of his mate before tying his wrists together. Gabe grinned before cupping William’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. His fangs scraping William’s lips drawing blood, which Gabe sucked at greedily. His eyes turning black as the taste of his mate filled his mouth.

“Gabe…” William moaned as Gabe pulled away from him.

“Stay kneeling Princess, don’t make me use the crop on you,” Gabe growled .

Gabe went over to get a stool before sitting down. He looked at William, who still knelt there looking down passively.

“Over my knee Princess,” He watched as William hurried to do his bidding, and bent over his knee. Gabe grinned wickedly as he pulled Mickey’s dress up round his waist, and ran his hand over the silk clad buttocks. 

“Such a delectable sight,” Gabe said slowly pulling the silk panties down, then he brought the crop down against them. Not too hard but enough to sting.

“Oh..” William gasped only serving Gabe to bring the crop down again, he so enjoyed the sounds William made when he was being whipped. Little gasps and moans, the way his milky white ass turned a lovely shade of rose pink, and the criss cross of welts looked sexy.

“Gabe- please I’ve been good,” William begged even though his buttock raised each time to meet the crop. They both knew the safe word was Lilly, and unless William used it Gabe would carry on.

“This is to make sure you stay being a good mate,” Gabe laughed wickedly before pushing the handle of the crop into his lovers opening, he smirked at the gasp William made as the thick handle entered him dry. A little sadistic maybe, but it was something William was used to. He worked it in and out until the vampire fertile was panting. William’s legs parting further. Gabe smiled at the wanton display before rather brutally ramming the crop in deeply, making his mate squeal. He felt a wetness against his leg and relished William had came.

“Dirty girl, look what you've done!” Gabe shouted pushing William off his lap.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” William answered his large Bambi like eyes looking up at Gabe with fake fear.

“Stand up princess,” Gabe said going to his dressing table, he picked up a blind fold and covered William’s eyes, tying the knot tightly at the back of his mates head.

“Gabe please, I’ll be good,” William said biting his lip.

“That what you always say, but you still need to be punished,” Gabe answered unbuttoning the cloth buttons down the front of William’s dress. He let his fingers rub the nipples slightly bringing a gasp from William’s lips.

“You like being touched there don’t you?” Gabe asked.

“Yes,”

Gabe grinned as he picked up a pair of nipple clamps, he stood rubbing William’s nipples, making them as hard as two little stones. William legs had parted, and he was moaning; Gabe had to admit it made a erotic sight. He opened on of the clamps and snapped it shut one of William’s nipples.

“Ouch it hurts,” William whimpered, even though judging by the hardness between his legs, Gabe could tell he was enjoying this as much as he was.  
“I know, it wouldn’t be a punishment otherwise would it,” He said, before snapping the other clamp shut on the other nipple.

“Gabe please- What are you going to do to me?”

“Punish you, now get on the bed on all fours.” Gabe instructed watching as William ran to do his bidding.

Gabe went to what he fondly called his toy box, and came back with butt plug and a remote.

“Are you ready for your punishment Princess?” Gabe asked sternly before slapping William’s buttocks when he didn’t answer straight the way.  
“I said are you ready?”

“Gabe don’t be to rough with me,” William moaned but he wanted this. Gabe knew he wanted it, because one simple word would stop it.

“That not a answer, it’s either yes or no princess,” In-between each word Gabe slapped William’s buttocks. “And Princess if you say no you will get punished harder,”

“Gabe please- No I’m not ready,” William half grinned.

“Well now weather your ready or not your going to get it . You should have said yes like a good little girl,” Gabe said before pushing the plug roughly into William’s opening.

“Oh it’s so big,” William moaned, feeling stretched by the large plug.

“Yes but that not all of it my dear, I have a remote in my hand can you guess what it does princess?”

“Does it vibrate,” William gasped feeling the plug rubbing against his special spot.

“No princess,” Gabe laughed pressing a button, as soon as he did William fell face first onto the bed as a small electric shock was given off.

“Ouch fuck-” William screamed.

“Don‘t swear Princess,” Gabe tutted turning the remote up slightly, and giving William another shock. He repeated this until William was a quivering wreck on the bed. Gabe could tell that William had come at least three times. He turned it up again and gave a longer shock, he was as hard as iron as William arched of the bed screaming out.

“Lilly!” William sobbed and Gabe instantly removed the plug and untied William’s wrists.

“You alright baby,” Gabe said hugging William to him.

“Yeah,” William smiled raising his face for a kiss. “Gabe fuck me,”

“Gladly Princess, gladly,” 

***


End file.
